


The Milky Blonde Girl (Named Celeste)

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Homelessness, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Past Drug Use, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Suicide, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless





	The Milky Blonde Girl (Named Celeste)

She’s on the bench again. The milky blonde girl was staring out into space.

She reminds me of me when I was 17, Cassie though to herself, approaching.

“Hello? Are you alright?”

The girl turns to her. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

“Not really. Why?”

“I just saw you sitting there by yourself, that’s all.”

Cassie sits next to the girl.

“What’s your name?”

“Celeste. Celeste Brittain.”

“Why were you crying?”

Cassie listens as Celeste describes her current homelessness because her parents threw her out because she stole money which went towards drugs and alcohol, that she is massively suicidal as a result and had been hospitalised for a suicide attempt (she pulls back the sleeves of her jumper to show Cassie the scars) and how she had suffered from depression since she was 6 due to severe bullying and abuse from her parents.

Cassie listened until she had finished.

“Wow,” she says. “I know how you feel, although my circumstances were different. I live around the corner. You can’t stay out here, you’ll get sick. Come live with me. It’ll be great.”

Celeste hesitates for a moment. She had been alone for a long time and a complete stranger comes along and offers her somewhere to live?

“OK. What was your name?”

“Cassie.”

“Cassie.”


End file.
